Snakehead
by Olympian876
Summary: Gabe's back... But he's not here to get back with Sally. He's here to kill Percy!
1. Let the Games Begin!

My eyelids slowly opened. I felt ropes around my wrist. I knew I couldn't move my head. Finally, my focus fell into place. I felt a cool breeze push against my chest. I knew for a fact that I was not in the Poseidon cabin anymore... A voice beckoned, "Eh. Percy. You thought your problems have gone? Why it has just begun!"

"Who are you? What do you want?" I yelled to the voice.

"Oh. Don't you know?" The voice asked.

I suddenly recognized the voice. It was impossible though! It couldn't be... I muttered that name I down right hated, "Smelly Gabe Ugliano..."

"That's right, you filthy rat!" Gabe's voice echoed from above.

"How are you alive? My mom took your filthy face and turned it into stone!"

"Your locked up fear is my strength! As long as your fear exists, I exist!"

"Where am I?" I questioned him.

"You were always the stem of my problems! Your neck is hanging by a noose. Your wrists are are tied with it."

"Wait. Wouldn't my weight pull the noose and kill me now?" I asked.

"There is a force stronger than me at hand that's prevented you from dying." Gabe explained, saying it like something I should know.

"Well, what if I don't want to hang anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Asking too many questions, boy. But I'll answer anyway. You can either press a button on your palm to activate a knife. It will cut all the ropes that prevent you from falling. Sending you descending to the ground from this skyscraper."

"What if I refuse to choose this?" I asked annoyed.

"If you say that. A timer will start... Every single minute, the ropes around your neck and wrist. Slowly but surely, it will cut off your oxygen from your body." Gabe chuckled.

"Is there a third option?"

"No. Either way, you'll die!"

"Let me go right now, Gabe! Or else!"

"Is that resistance, I hear? Okay! Six minutes in counting! Prepare to die, Jackson!" Gabe screamed, it was so terrifying I shivered.

I thought to myself, _"These will be my last minutes here. Will I go to Elysium? Or will I go somewhere like Asphodel. Or the Fields of Punishment? I would never get to tell Annabeth how I felt about her... What would happen to me after I pass this world? How was Gabe even alive? Was there a way to reverse Medusa's glare? Who would want to help Gabe? I haven't gotten on anyone's bad side. Or anyone who's dead anyway..._

"One minute has passed, Jackson!" Gabe yelled.

A woman flashed before my eyes. I couldn't make her out. But I felt paralyzed. My body started to numb. After a few seconds, my mouth was operational, "What the Hades was that, Gabe?"

"What was an old friend, boy! She told said her name was Medusa something. I didn't really care. As long as she would loan some of her power to me!"

"What power did she give you, dirtbag?"

"The power to paralyze..."

So it was Medusa... But why Gabe? She could have easily helped Kronos again. Why him? I needed answers. Quick too. I only had less than five minutes to live... I started to look up into the heavens. I muttered angrily to whoever would hear, "Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, whoever will listen to me! Gods! Please help me. Get me out of this mess!"

"Praying won't get you out of here, Percy!" Gabe yelled from above me.

"You don't know the forces I have, you fat bastard!" I angrily chuckled.

"Second minute's up."

The noose started to really tighten this time. I felt my breath taken away. Gabe was cackling this time, "Three more minutes. You can just end your life now! Why do you life, Percy? Why do you exist?"

"Because I'm no longer controlled by fear. I have a reason to life. Unlike you."

"Why I can make time just go by. Now you only have one more minute."

The noose was then tightened to until it was almost fatal. I was sweating. Horror struck my heart. My eyes welled up with tears. This was it. My hour has come. I never thought I would die at sixteen... I never thought my stepfather would come back... Gabe was right... I did fear him... I heard Gabe yelling, "Ten more seconds, Percy! Push the button and end your misery now! You've prolonged it!"

"I will wait those last seconds..." I replied.

"Fine! Five... Four..." Gabe started.

I shut my eyes, "Gods answer my prayers!"

"Three... Two..."

But then heard a scream. Then, for a split second, I saw a fat old man flash before my eyes. Blood streaming from his neck. I felt the bonds around my neck being loosened. And I was lifted up from the ropes... I looked up to see Hermes smiling at me, "Seems like you had an interesting night."

"Thanks Hermes."

He hoisted me up and onto solid ground. It felt nice and weird to feel solid ground again. Hermes took me by the shoulder and told me, "Come on, you've had a hard night."

"Yes, you have." A female voice beckoned.

I turned to where the voice originated. Medusa's face was created from the floor. I stepped back, "What do you want? I've had enough!"

"As long as your fear of Gabe exists. Gabe will shed all his blood from his body if he has to. As long as he kills you!" Medusa hissed.


	2. Collar of Death

I lied in my bed. My fear of the night that almost killed me. Gabe would be back if I had that fear of him and that night... He would still come to get me... Annabeth laid by my side. Even though years had passed. The Medusa head's warning was terrifying... I must have done something because Annabeth whispered, "Percy? You okay?"

"Not at all, Annabeth." I replied shakily.

"What happened?"

"A few years ago, I was almost killed by Gabe."

"When you were with your mom?"

"No. After he was turned to stone..."

"That's impossible, Percy."

"Medusa was involved. Maybe even more villains. She said as long as I fear him... He will shed every drop of blood necessary to kill me."

"Do you fear him?"

"Yes... A lot... I thought he would be out of my life... But in fact, subconscious fear inside me has unleashed that inner demon..."

"Percy, I..." Annabeth started.

"So nice of you to talk about me..." A man chuckled.

"Gabe!"

Gabe revealed himself. A bandage covered his neck. And his fingertips were welded with sharp pieces of steel. His hand clutched my wife's mouth. His fingers were cutting at Annabeth's neck. I yelled in horror, "Let her go, Gabe!"

"Never."

After that, I saw nothing but black...

A few moments later, I awoke in a dank room. I started to look around. Gabe was sitting right in front of my eyes. A hood covered most of his face... I looked at him, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Look at the window."

I looked to see Annabeth tied up from shoulder down. I muttered to Gabe, "Let her go... Please, she's done nothing to deserve this."

"Yes, but you have! So that's part of the gamble..."

"What gamble?"

"What you're attached to is a dog collar. Outside of it is a nail. Every minute, the nail will get hit by a hammer. Sending it into your neck. Getting more fatal each second!"

"What does Annabeth have to do with it?"

"You can stop the timer by pressing the button on your left. Releasing Medusa's head and turning Annabeth to stone... And it will also release Annabeth falling down from this building shattering into a million pieces. Either one, you're not willing to go through. Is that correct?"

"Yes... I love Annabeth... But why Gabe? Why kill Annabeth?"

"As long as you fear me. I can come back... Why not take away your reasons to live?"

"Gabe, you're a dumb ass... Why not just kill me with a gun or something? You can rest peacefully after." I spat.

"Because, I want to see you suffer, Jackson! Suffer like I did."

"Start the timer, Gabe." I chuckled, like it was a game.

"Five minutes until your death." Gabe muttered.

"Should I save Annabeth or me?" I whispered.

_Gabe would come back as long I feared him... To get him off me, should I die? Or to save myself, sacrifice Annabeth? If I live, Gabe will haunt me again... If I choose to die, what would happen to Annabeth? Knowing Gabe, he would kill Annabeth once he kills me..._

I looked at Gabe's shadowed eyes. He was emotionless... Was this really Gabe? Or was it Phobos? I was struck with terror... He showed no sign of happiness, no sign of sorrow, or no sign of hate... He stated blandly, "First minute's up, Jackson."

I heard a pang and a sharp pain entered my mind. Something warm trickled down my neck and stained my chest... Blood. The nail had entered my skin, piercing my neck with precise aim. I couldn't move my head anymore. It was stuck. But if I did. The skin would rip making a bigger scar. This would be a challenge... The cool nail rubbed against my warm blood. The piercing cold made me scream... I started to sob. The pain was so much... Gabe cackled, "Does it hurt, Percy? Do you feel my pain? Do you?"

I couldn't speak. Drool leaked from my mouth. What sort of sick minded freak was Gabe? My blood had reached my hip. Why wasn't Achilles' curse working? I should be invincible. Gabe chuckled, "I know what you're thinking. Fear is wearing you down. As long as I'm here, you'll be killed either way."

I would scream, but the pain has taken all my senses. I was blind. I could only feel the nail driving in my neck. I wouldn't let Annabeth die because of me... I would endure the pain for her. I heard another pang. The nail drove in more quicker than before. I would scream, but I couldn't. I just let out some air very quickly. Gabe spoke again, but more snake-like, "Second minute's up... Come on, Jackson... The minutes are slipping away..."

More blood dripped onto my neck and chest. I couldn't cry. The pain was too much... I looked at Annabeth, she was trying to tell me something. It was almost a faint whisper to my ears, "Press the button, Percy."

I used my eyes to convey the words to her,"But you'll die."

Understanding me, she replied, "I don't care, Percy. Just do it."

"Annabeth..." I mustered up the strength to say.

Her stormy grey eyes softened to meet mine, "I love you, Seaweed Brain..."

"Good bye, Annabeth."

I didn't dare to look her in the eyes... I pressed the button. A faint scream came from outside. The nail was removed from my neck... And I ripped the dog collar off my skin. I ran towards where Gabe was. But he was gone... I reached for the door. My wound was covered with my left hand. But as I was about to leave I heard Gabe once more, "You survived... But I'll be back... Just you wait..."

With that, I ran out of the room, my heart pounding...


End file.
